Just a Kiss
by luvergirlgranger
Summary: This the story of Ron and Hermione and we watched them become friends to husband and wife. This is a story of missing moments and things that happened between the lines.


This is my version of the missing moments between Ron and Hermione. I have read many of them on here, but I wanted to try my own. I have other stories that I have been writing and slacked off quite a bit, but life has caught up with me. I have a goal to finish them all, including this one. Now that my son has started school I am able to write more. Here we go I hope you enjoy.

I want to thank my beta Payten! You are so awesome and I love you!

Just a Kiss – Chapter One

It was an early June morning, the sun was beginning to peak through the curtains onto a bed. The bed contained a small girl, eleven years old to be exact. The rays of the sun landed on her face causing her to blink and awaken for the day. Her name was Hermione Granger. She had two big front teeth with a gap between them, and thick messy brown hair that was hard to brush. Hermione was an exceptionally bright girl with some of the best grades in school. She strived to do the best that she could there, because that was how she was raised. Her parents had taught her that she needed to work for the things she wanted in life. Her goal was to go to Oxford University or Harvard over in America. She needed the tops grades and many other things for her CV. Hermione threw her feet over the side of the bed before making her way to the closet to dress for the day. She chose a light pink shirt and a simple pair of shorts.

She was in front of her mirror trying to maintain her unruly hair when her father appeared at her door.

"Good morning Darling," He greeted his daughter with a kind voice.

"Morning daddy," Hermione smiled as she walked to her father. "Where is Mom?" She asked.

"She had to go in early this morning," He said with a sigh. "There was an emergency with one of her younger patients. So you're stuck with me today."

"You make that sound like a bad thing," She teased him. Hermione had a pretty strong relationship with her parents. They only wanted the best for her and loved her so much. She was lucky to have such loving parents. She looked up to her mom, as she was caring and did everything she could to help her patients and her father did as well. They were both dentists and had their own practice in the middle of London. They also made it possible when she was home during summer, that one parent was at home with her and they took turns with each other. They were also very loving towards each other and were what each other needed when times were hard.

"Well it could be, unless you don't want Porridge and we'll head to London so I can run a few errands for your mother," He said.

"Porridge?" Hermione squealed. It was her favorite in the morning. She hurried up to the kitchen.

Hermione was placing her bowl in the sink when she heard a sound at the door.

"Hermione dear," Her father whispered as he was on the phone at the moment. "Would you be so kind to grab the post for me?"

Hermione nodded at her father and went to the door to gather the post. There were assortments of letters: A birthday card for her mum from her grandparents, bills and a rather odd piece of mail. It was addressed to her. She walked slowly to the kitchen, her eyes not leaving the piece of paper. She handed the rest of the mail to her dad, who was now sitting at the table, except her letter. She sat down beside him.

"What is that?" He asked curiously.

"It's for me," She said looking to her dad.

"Well go on, open it," He encouraged. He thought it was probably some piece of junk mail.

Hermione turned the letter around and took a moment to study the seal. "What is Hogwarts?"

When those word left her mouth there was a knock on the door. This time Mr. Granger went to greet the person at the door.

"Hello Mr. Granger my name is Minerva McGonagall. I am here to speak to Hermione Granger from Hogwarts." The voice floated from the foyer.

"Hogwarts? Hermione just receive a letter from there." Dr. Granger said. "Would you mind if we waited for my wife to get back. She should be home any minute." He asked.

"Of course Mr. Granger," The voice said again. "May I meet Hermione?"

"Yes," Hermione said speaking up for the first time.

Hermione walked to where her father stood in front of the strange lady. The stranger turned out be a very elderly woman, a woman who looked older than both her grandmothers, she wore green strange looking clothes, a hat, and square glasses. Her face was sketched with many wears of life and her lips were very thin.

"Hello?" the voice of Mrs. Granger called out from the side door from the garage. "Greg, Hermione?"

"We are in the foyer Dear," He called to his wife.

"What is going on?" Diane said walked to her husband's side.

"How about we sit down?" McGonagall suggested.

"Who are you?" Diane asked.

"Let's go in here." Greg said leading everyone into the family room.

"I will explain it all in detail," She answered following the older man.

"Do you have the letter Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes Mam," She said holding up the letter.

"Please read it out loud," She instructed kindly. Hermione opened the letter pulling it out and unfolding it and read:

_Hogwarts School _

_of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_Dear Miss. Granger:_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is the list of your school books and equipment. Please reply by owl no later than July 31__st__. We are waiting for your response._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress_

Hermione felt the wind leave her lungs before she started laughing aloud.

"This is a joke," She said looking to her parents who had a stunned look upon their faces.

"My dear, I am afraid it's not a joke," McGonagall said standing up and withdrawing her wand out her cloak pocket. She looked around for an object and found a simple vase. She waved her wand expertly with a swish and flick before uttering. "Windgardum Leviosa!"

To Hermione's astonishment the vase rose quickly in to the air. She was immediately drawn to learn more. Hermione looked to her mom and dad for support and they both had their mouths open in shock at such an action. Professor McGonagall sat back down turning her attention to the young girl.

"Let me ask you something, has there been anything around you that has happened and you couldn't explain it?" She asked and looked to her parents.

Hermione knew what the woman was talking about because there have been countless times that those moments had happened. One time, about two years ago she had been accused of cheating on a test, one she had gotten all the answers right, it made her so mad and the next thing she knew there were books flying out of the bookcases on to the floor. Another, she had kept her window open one summer night and she got really cold, but didn't want to get out of bed and it closed by itself… all by itself like magic.

"Yes," Hermione nodded. McGonagall smiled at Hermione knowingly before turning back to her parents.

"Your daughter is a witch," She said.

Diane stood up and walked over to her daughter in defense of the word. She took it as insult and put a protective arm around her child. "Take that back," She said angrily.

"It is nothing bad," McGonagall said sensing the anger. "In fact it is an incredible thing."

"Really?" Hermione piped up after several moments of silence. She was shocked, but so wanted to know more about this.

"I am a witch myself. If you allow your daughter to go to Hogwarts she will learn magic and how to control it. She will also be with other students such as herself. It is where she belongs." She said.

Hermione looked at her parents with a smile. Everything was now making sense and she finally felt as if she could fit in this world. Her own world where there were others just like her and a school that sounded wonderful. She could make a new beginning and start for herself.

"I want to go," Hermione said looking at everyone. "I need to go," She said looking to the elderly woman.

"Honey, are you sure?" Her father asked walking over to her.

"Yes, admit it! Everything makes sense!" Hermione said looking to her mother. "I knew I was different and so did you. It explains everything."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Diane asked.

"Yes, more than anything!" Hermione said.

"Alright," Greg nodded as they accepted Hermione's answer. They only wanted the best for their daughter. They couldn't have been more proud of Hermione, taking action and control of her magic and destiny. They could not wait to see what this would make her as a person nor a witch.

"You will have to keep it a secret, our world is not known by a lot of people but only a select few." McGonagall said looking to the parents.

They nodded knowing that they would not be able to tell people, including Hermione's grandparents.

"I will come by in a few days to take you to get your supplies," McGonagall said as she got up. "I must be going as I have many other students to meet and deliver the news." She said warmly.


End file.
